Nui's Mother Story
by Gamer95
Summary: Modern AU, OOC Nui. After overhearing that there are frequently loud noises coming from Number Four Privet Drive, Nui decides to get to the bottom of it once and for all. She finds a little boy outside, alone in the rain. She finds him adorable, so she gleefully takes him under her wing.
1. Chapter 1

"I heard screaming from the Dursley's house again..."

Nui's ears picked up that sound, and she looked over from her ice cream sundae with a tilted head. Screaming, hmm? Oh goody! Something to do later! "Yeah, Vernon Dursley sure is a loud man...you'd think he was comitting domestic abuse.."

Nui was taking in every second of the conversation she was overhearing. She had to know what was going on...She was dying to put an end to another monster's life. She grinned paying quickly before walking over to the couple's table, procuring a pen and paper. She looked down with a large grin on her face. "Hello there! I'm taking a survey for the restaurant, and you could win a huge prize if you enter! Care to answer some questions?"

The two people looked at her in confusion. "You...don't really look the part..." One of them said in confusion.

She giggled at them. "That's because I'm from the Union! Now, do you want to or not?" Nui smiled wider. "Come ooooooon~! Free sundaaaaaaaes~!

The man shrugged. "What the hell. I'll bite."

And after ten minutes of questions, Nui believed she had pinpointed the man's location. "Sooo...Number Four Privet Drive, huuuuh?" She grinned, rather sadistically.. "Time to see what's up..." As she skipped down the street a downpour suddenly started. Nui pouted. "Awwww...Now I have to go back home and get my umbrella..." She whined. "It's getting late, toooo..."

She checked her purse real quick to find, surprise surprise, her umbrella! Lucky her! She pulled it out, whipping it over her head. The rain poured down, making it hard to see. But she did manage to make out the house number, dripping water. Meanwhile, lying in the yard, a beaten, bruised, bloodied little boy saw a strange figure standing under one of the street lights, smiling and holding an umbrella. He hadn't noticed her before, and her sudden appearance made him jump. He shook when the figure closed the distance between the street and his yard, approaching him. He wanted to go away, but his legs hurt too much. Finally the blonde lady was standing above him, still smiling. She had a heart shaped patch over her right eye and her hair was in pigtails. She knelt down next to him, still smiling. "Hello there sweetie~ Mind holding my umbrella?"

Harry blinked and looked confused as she placed the umbrella into his hand. "Um...O...Okay..." He said softly. The woman giggled and skipped up to his front porch. Harry was quite surprised that the Umbrella was holding up. No rain! Wow...the lady had been so nice...

Meanwhile, Nui was now confident that the man called Vernon had been hurting the child. "Looks like I'm in one of THOSE stories~!" She sang, winking to no one in particular. She cleared her throat, pulled back her leg, then kicked the door. The door collapsed in on itself, then flew back into the house. "Hello~!? Anybody home?!" She called out cheerfully. As she stepped through the home, an enormous fat man appeared at the end of the hallway.

He was holding a shotgun. "Awww...A shotgun? That's just SO CUTE!" Nui gushed in a mocking manner. The shaking man aimed the shotgun, and Nui smiled. Did he really think he could actually hurt her?! "Ehhh...Go ahead! Give it a try! Shoot me with that scary gun!" He fired, hitting her point blank in the chest. Nui stumbled a bit, keeping her grin. Slowly, the wound seemed to stich itself back together, easily disappearing. "Awww, that's it? I ALMOST felt it, if just a little bit...You're boring to fight...But it's a good thing I LOVE killing abusers!" Vernon attempted to load his gun again, but failed. How? The Purple Scissor Blade finding is way to his neck. Then pressing into it. Then lobbing off his head. Nui frowned. "Aww...That was too quick! He didn't even say a word or scream! Booooriiiiing!"

Suddenly, she heard rapid footsteps from upstairs. There was another one! Probably his wife, if this fatty got hitched. She turned to the sound of footsteps and crouched down, stepping around a corner. She heard a shriek, then quicker footsteps. As the woman rounded the corner, she swung the blade, slicing her leg clean off underneath the knee. "Sooo...Wanna tell me all about the way you and the dead guy beat up that little boy?" The lady was hideous, especially since she was wearing some gross flower print items. "Come on, I wanna hear about it! Don't make me cut off your other arm now~!" She continued a terrifying whimper before Nui placed the sword at her throat. "Come on...do it!" And with that, the lady delved into her tale of fists, knives, and sometimes hot pans. Nui's eye twitched...But she never did lose that huge smile she had on her face, which made her look absolutely terrifying to Petunia. "You've been a bad person...I'll have to punish you." She said cheerfully, lobbing off her other leg so she couldn't run. "It's a shame I had to kill your husband so quickly...He did most of the work, after all." The woman pitifully attempted to crawl, but was suddenly slashed once more. One by one the individual fingers fell off, then her hand, then her entire right arm. The process was repeated with her left arm. Nui was humming cheerfully all the while, enjoying the punishment immensely.

Petunia couldn't even scream since the pain was so intense. Eventually she was reduced to a limbless pile of bleeding mush. Nui lobbed off her head finally, then walked back to the door. As she walked by the stairs she saw a child, like a whale, watching her. He looked terrified...good. She held a finger to her lips, shushing him, then proceeded to the lawn.

Humming cheerfully to herself, content that the bad people were gone, she now began to wonder what she was going to do with the boy that had been beaten... She'd dealt with domestic abusers before, but never a child... She certainly would never intentionally harm a child either. So...what if she just...took him along? He did look cute... And she did make a fair amount of money from her day job at the bakery... Sooo...why not? She approached the confused and shaking child, sitting on the lawn with her umbrella. He looked up at her with wide eyes as she cheerfully made her way over to him. "Here..." She said, grinning and taking the umbrella, still covering him, "I'll keep us dry from now on!" She giggled and tilted her head. "This is a pretty big umbrella for such a tiny thing to hold. You're stronger than you look!" He blushed and awkwardly looked down. Nui cooed and picked him up with her right arm. He was very light for someone his age... He yelped and began to look scared. Nui simply gave him a closed-eyed smile and poked his nose. "Boop!" She said playfully.

"W-what are you...doing?" He asked cutely yet pathetically. He was in tears, and looking around jumping.

Nui tilted her head. "I'm only playing with you." She cooed, stroking his cheek. "I'm gonna get you out of the cold, dark, wet night and into my nice, toasty warm house. I'll give you some hot chocolate and cookies when we get there too! You're gonna LOVE it!"

With that she began happily walking down the street, humming. Harry looked up at her with wide eyes, as big as plates. He stared at her. A mysterious and beautiful woman, appearing out of nowhere, giving him something to keep him dry, holding him, speaking to him to make him happy... Who would help someone like him unless... "Are...Are you an angel...?" Harry asked softly. Nui smiled down at him and kissed his forehead. Such a sweetie!

"Uh uh! But you are!" She giggled, tapping his nose again. Harry stared at her with impossibly huge eyes, blushing. She had to be an angel! She had to be! He dove into her chest, crying and hugging her. Nui's smile became melancholy. Yeah, she knew this would happen eventually...Better he let it out sooner than later. She stroked his back comfortingly as she made her way to her apartment, finding the key and entering. It was then that she noticed on top of his crying, he was shaking from the cold, and his body temperature was extremely low. Was it THAT cold outside? She never did pay attention to her own body temperature, in fact she always went out in the middle of winter in her favourite pink dress...But the little cutie being cold? She wouldn't have it!

She moved towards the fire place and turned the knob, the place cracking on and soon hearing the area. And then she placed him on a chair in front of the fireplace and lit it. And then she placed an ugly, but comfy old Christmas sweater that she hated over his tiny body. And then she wrapped him up in a blanket, leaving only his cute little face poking out. And then she prepared some hot chocolate and sugar cookies, knowing the hot liquid would further contribute to making him nice and toasty warm. And THEN she scooped him up, sat on the arm chair and held him tightly against her chest to allow her body heat to warm him. If THIS didn't make him warm, literally nothing would. It made him downright comfortable, that's what. His tears still on his face, he tried to snuggle closer to her, but could only move his head. He ended up resting his ear against her chest...and he blinked when he heard something beating. Confused and intrigued, he slowly unburied one of his hands from the blanket, and pressed it against Nui's chest with wide eyes, trying to decipher what that wonderful, soothing noise was. "Watcha doing little cutie? Not being Pervy I hope." She said, winking.

He looked up at her, "t-there was a noise!"

Nui giggled. "Oh? What'd it sound like?" She asked with closed eyes.

"It...It was a thump sound...It was really pretty and nice...J-Just like you...Um...Are...you sure you're not an angel? Y-You're pretty like one...You're nice like one...And your tummy makes such a pretty sound..."

Nui squealed and hugged him again, pulling him into her chest and rocking him back and forth. She could've died from his sweetness! "No hun...not an angel. You're the angel here!~" Harry giggled and snuggled into her chest. "Now how about you try some cookies? I made them myself! I made them into cute little snowflake shapes, 'cause it's almost winter! Now open wiiiide~!" Harry shook his head, much to her surprise. "You don't like Cookies?" She asked dejectedly. Harry nodded, saying.

"I-I bet they're good...but people like me can't eat good food..."

Nui pouted. "Awww, c'mon...I worked really hard on these cookies. It'll make me really sad it you don't eat them." She managed to squeeze a tear out of her eye, and her lip quivered. Harry flinched, not liking the Angel's tear, and snatched a cookie. He held it to his lips and took a little bite, suddenly being overwhelmed by flavour. He took another bite. Then another. And then the cookie was gone. "Are my cookies good? Here, try some hot chocolate!" She smiled, handing him the mug.

Harry tilted his head and accepted the mug of brown liquid. "Thank you...Um...Miss..."

"Nui babe. Nui Harime, your new guardian angel!" She grinned cheerfully.

Harry smiled widely. "I KNEW you were an angel!" He said gleefully, looking at her. Nui giggled, then kissed his forehead with an audible "Mwah!"

Harry giggled and snuggled back into her, sipping the mug from time to time. After sitting around being lazy for a bit, Nui smelled something foul. It was coming...from her lap. The little boy smelled awful. She grimaced. "P.U.!" She exclaimed. "You smell really yucky! When's the last time they gave you a bath?"

Harry grew deflated and looked down. "I-I...never got one.."

Nui frowned. "Aww...But you're so warm and cozy, I can't give you a bath now...I guess it'll have to wait for morning."

She returned to cuddling him, happily rocking him back and forth and force feeding him cookies left and right. He needed to fill up that tiny tummy of his. He was frail as a twig, and clearly wasn't eating enough. Soon though, After clearing half the plate, he held up a hand, signalling his fullness. "Um...M-Miss Nui...? Can I stop...? My tummy hurts..."

"Awww, your tummy hurts? Okay, let me get you to sleepy then. Do you need to throw up? Or is it just you are too much?)

"I...I think I'm okay..." He said softly. "Um...C-Can I sleep with you...? Please?"

"Well.." She said, thinking about it. She would say yes any time, it's just she wanted to see how much he wanted it. She looked at him to see he was inadvertantly giving her puppy dog eyes, his lower lip quivering. "Of course you can!" She caved, launching from her seat and stepping towards her bright pink bedroom. It was messy but, eh.

Cleaning was boring anyway. Cheerfully, she placed the little boy in her bed and tucked the blanket in up to his chin. He looked up at her, and her heart melted when he gave her the sweetest little smile she had ever seen. Her inner anime fan was kicking in...

"KAWAIIIIIII~!" She exclaimed, overwhelmed by cuteness. The little one blushed, then got scooped up and nuzzled by Nui, who flipped off the lamp and cuddled into her soft blankets. She giggled at the baby once again, then kissed his cheek with a "Mwah!" Harry giggled with that sweet smile and cuddles up to her once more. With that, Nui continued pecking him with kisses. She had a tendency to make the "mwah" sound every time she gave someone a kiss... Just to show affection. So literally, the next dozens of words that left her mouth were "Mwah. And Harry loved every single solitary second of it. He'd never been shown love, yet here he was getting tons of it. Food, Drink, and most importantly. CUDDLES! He LOVED the cuddles...And the kisses...And especially Miss Nui. He clutched closer to her, and allowed the rain of kisses to continue. Eventually, Nui stopped kissing him, and he was absolutely covered in lip marks. "Whoopsie, got you all red didn't I? Well then..." She took her blanket and wiped down his face gently. "There we go! All clean!" She giggled. "I'd give you another kiss, but then we'd be right back to having to clean you off!"

Harry pouted. He loved kisses...he wanted more! He shook his head. "N-No...I w-would like it if..." he trailed off.

"Awww, you want some more kisses? Well, one more couldn't hurt. But then we need to get some sleepy!" Harry nodded and leaned up, expecting kisses. Nui leaned down and planted one right on his forehead, allowing her lips to linger. Her lips stayed there for a grand total of five seconds before she pulled away with a loud "MWAH!" Harry giggled and hugged her around her torso, then allowed himself to succumb to his fullness and start to sleep, closing his eyes. Nui decided to help him out. She hummed a cheerful, yet soothing song in the little boy's ear. His eyes closed, and he began to fall limp. Nui's humming was too much... And the gentle, comforting way she held him was just added fuel... And she smelled nice too... Needless to say, he fell asleep quickly. And his soft breathing caused Nui to squeal. "Oh my gosh, I love you, I love you, I loveyouIloveyouIloveyouIloveyouIloveyou I LOVE you!" She gushed silently. And she actually, kinda, felt that way... She nuzzled the little teddy he was, not even knowing his name yet, and tried to slip off into slumber herself. Then her eyes immediately opened again. "Nope...Can't sleep. I wanna nuzzle the cuddle bug..." she said, grabbing hold of Harry once more and cuddling him like a teddy, or a body pillow. "Yay...Best teddy ever." She whispered. With that she drifted off as well... "Yay...Cuddling the teddy makes me sleepy..."


	2. Chapter 2

Nui awoke the text morning, disappointingly empty handed. Where had the cuddle bug gone? The smell of cooking food answered her question. She blinked rapidly, and the pieces clicked. She shot up out of bed with wide eyes. "OH MY GOSH!" She exclaimed in horror before rushing for the kitchen. She found Harry standing on a stool, over the stove, stirring a pot of Grits while frying bacon. Nearby sat a pile of Eggs that loooked perfect... "Harry, no!" She exclaimed, snatching him up. "Why are you cooking? You're too tiny!" Harry jumped at the sudden contact, and whimpered a bit, scared he would be punished by Miss Nui for cooking. He didn't know it was bad! Nui held him up to her eye level and smiled broadly at him. "It's Miss Nui's job to cook for YOU, you silly little thing!" She said with a giggle.

Harry looked at her, confused. "B-But Miss Nui...I always cook...it's my job..."

Nui poked his nose with a smile. "Not anymore~! It's MY job now. I'm really good at it, too, so don't worry about the quality." He nodded and then looked around, confused as to what he had to do. Nui answered his unasked question by seating him at the table. "Now YOU are gonna sit riiiight here, and we're gonna eat the yummy food you made. No sense letting it go to waste, right?" Harry shrugged and continued to stay seated like a good boy. He couldn't really see above the table due to his size though... Nui giggled and pinched his cheek gently. "Looks like someone needs a high chair!~" She sang teasingly. Harry blushed, then Nui returned with a handful of books, placing him on them so he could see what was happening on the table. "There you go, nice and tall!" She gave him a kiss on the head. "Mwah!" Harry giggled once more, and Nui finished the food Harry was cooking on the stove. She set the plates, and put one in front of him. "There you go! Bon appetit!" She said with a terrible French accent.

Harry hesitantly reached for his plate, but shook his head and pulled away. "I...I shouldn't...I really shouldn't..."

Nui tisked and shook her head, kneeling down next to him and grabbing a spoonful of eggs. She held it in front of his face and smiled. "Here comes the yum yum train~!" She cooed before making train noises. However, Harry simply looked at her with wide eyes as the spoon grew closer. Nui's train sounds became more urgent as the fork got closer to his mouth. "Oh no! The tunnel's blocked off by rocks! The yum yum train's gonna crash! Dozens of people are gonna be caught up in a fiery explosion! This will go down in history as one of the most tragic train crashes yet! The president and his wife and children are on the train, cutie! The tunnel has to be cleared or we're gonna lose our nation's leader forever, you hear me?! Forever! It's a calamity! A CALAMITY, I TELL YOU!" She calmed down from her tirade, panting heavily, then looked over to see that the little boy was actually laughing. The sound was absolute joy to her ears. She leaned over, once again kissing him with a "Mwah!" "Did I make you laugh sweet pea?"

Harry giggled. "You're funny, Miss Nui..." He said softly.

She patted his head happily. "Thank you hun! Now eat up!" she grabbed the spoon once more and held it too his lips.

This time, he opened his mouth with a small "Ahhh..."

And he was immediately rewarded with wonderful eggs! The process was repeated over and over. Finally, his eggs were all gone. Nui giggled. "And now we have the bacon~!" Harry greedily opened up his mouth and got a mouthful of the strip. It was...delicious! He hadn't been aware he was so good at cooking! His food WASN'T Garbage! Uncle Vernon was a liar! He smiled happily. He was good for something after all... Suddenly, Nui jumped and did a mini freak out. "Work! I'm late for work! Noooooo!" Then she stiffened. "Ooooh, and now I have to get you to a babysitter too! What am I gonna dooooo?!"

Harry didn't know what she was rambling about...but when she said Babysitter, he got scared. "Y-You're gonna take me to someone who sits on babies?! That sounds mean!"

Nui smiled and shook her head, patting his head. "No no no, just someone to keep an eye on you while I'm at work! No sitting on you!"

She giggled. "No one's sitting on MY baby. If they do, they're gonna die!" She said cheerfully.

Harry assumed she was kidding and giggled, then snuggled up to Nui when she picked him up. Nui pulled her long blonde hair into her pigtails, grabbed her purse, then skipped out the door. She also made sure to write a very special letter for the babysitter... She set Harry in front of the other woman's door, gave him the note and told him to give the note to the woman who answered. She gave him a big hug and a kiss before ringing the doorbell and skipping away. Harry just looked at her awkwardly and turned to look at the door as it swung open. "What do you-" a tall woman with black hair and red highlights answered the door, looking down on him with confusion. She looked kinda mean... Harry flinched and shakily reached up to hand her the letter. "...Uh...I didn't know the post office was hiring toddlers..." The woman said as she awkwardly took the letter. She grimaced at the pink colour of the envelope and opened it up.

'Hiya, Ryuko! It's me! Your old pal Nui! Remember? We were in high school together? I need to go to work, but I don't have anyone to babysit for me! So I brought him to you! I know you'll do it, cause you're a nice girl! I'll come pick him up at 4:00.

Hugs and kisses, Nui! XOXOXO ;)'

Ryuko had...fond memories of the woman who talked to nothing. She was always so...weird...and cheerful. Now she was forced to babysit her son?! WHo the hell did she think she was?! Still, it would be a real dick move to just leave the little guy out here all alone... "Okay kid...come on in I guess. You gotta name?" she asked the child who wasn't even her knee height.

"H-Harry..." He said softly as he stepped into the house. "Thank you for letting me in..."

"Uh no problem...so uh, make yourself comfy I guess..." she said, returning to her coffee. She was going to have words with that girl when she came to pick up her kid...What kind of weirdo leaves their kid in someone's care without giving them a heads up, anyway? "Oh uh, I'm Ryuko by the way..." she told him, he nodded.

"H-Hi Miss Ryuko..."

They heard footsteps from upstairs, and someone started to come down the stairs. "Ryuko! Who're you talking to-?" Another lady with long, sleek, black hair was standing in the living room, confused. "Whatever in the world...? Who is this young man?" Satsuki asked, perplexed.

"Well...I don't know..some bimbo from High School left him here, and we haven't talked in months." Ryuko explained.

Satsuki frowned. "I see...By any chance are you referring to Nui?" Ryuko nodded.

"Yep...That's her... How'd you know?"

"Because this is absolutely something she would do."

Harry cleared his throat and mumbled, "P-please don't say that about Miss Nui..." The two women stared at him and he shrunk back. "Sh-She's really, really nice to me..."

They nodded and Satsuki smirked, sitting next to him. "Oh really?" Harry smiled and decided to tell them all about what happened.

Meanwhile...

A strange, middle aged man who was just rather weird looking, was mopping the floors at a bakery... The bell ringed as Nui cheerfully entered, a spring in her step. "Hello Baker-WOAH!" She screamed, slipping on a banana and tumbling into the counter. She pouted and reached her hand up to a large cartoony bump on her head. "Ouch...that hurt! Hey...they stole this from Cinder Fall's fic! How unoriginal..." she muttered to herself.

"HI NUI!"

Nui blinked. "They brought HIM here too?!"

"What do you mean, Miss Nui?"

"Oh, nothing. Never mind, Stevie."

She rose to her feet and crossed her arms, her cheeks puffed out in irritation. "Why are there banana peels everywhere?" She asked. Then she remembered Stevie liked to eat bananas... "Hey, janitor, pick up these banana peels...The JANITOR shouldn't be making the mess!" Nui said with her hands on her hips and a smile on her face.

"Okay!" Stevie replied. Nui smirked at the screen.

"You can't pull the banana peel on me, so there!" And with that, she stuck out her tongue and skipped off to do her work. However, despite solving the banana peel issue, deep down she knew that with the amount of water Stevie always left behind, as well as the fact that he never left wet floor signs, she was still destined to slip and crash into things.

She managed to get to the Kitchen Door, but as soon as she opened it to greet her coworkers, she slipped. With a shriek, she stumbled forward and crashed into a shelf where a bag of flour was dumped on top of her. She was helped up by some bakers, who mumbled their apologies before moving on to their jobs. Nui scowled at Stevie then tried to work. But the fact that her entire body was coated in flour did not go unnoticed by the customers, who smiled brightly upon seeing a sign of the daily spectacle that was Nui and Stevie's unintentional slapstick comedy routine. She enjoyed the attention, but she didn't enjoy Stevie's sudden rise in tips... Of course she got her fair share of tips too, so she couldn't complain TOO much. So She had decided to bear with it for mow, give her mouth to feed. Smiling brightly, she made her way to the front desk with a large cake in hand. Nui didn't know that Stevie had missed a banana peel. As a result, she ended up slipping forward and dropping the cake on the floor. With a shriek, she pitched forward, and with a muffled splat, she effectively buried her entire head inside the large cake, her butt sticking straight up in the air.

All that hard work. Ruined. No amount of Refrosting could fix this mess. Nui didn't mind though! After all, the show was what made most of the money, and she always got compliments, some sympathy and a handsome tip! From within the cake, she heard the muffled laughter of the regular customers. Oh man, the joy of the customers... She pulled her head out of the cake, coated in frosting. Yet still, she had the same old closed-eyed smile on her face. She did a mini curtsy and returned to her work. She had a new cake to bake!

*Meanwhile*

Satsuki was on the border of being terrified, and Ryuko was pissed as hell. This kid...this poor kid. To think NUI of all people would be the one to save him and give him a loving home... It wasn't truly shocking, but it was pretty surprising. Nui kinda seemed to fit the bill...but she did technically kidnap him. Still, she DID only technically do what was right for the city, and that freaky regeneration thing she had going for her made it impossible to subdue her, so the police had pretty much just given up on trying to arrest her, with the excuse that she only went after the worst of the worst...

The kid didn't seem to know that his relatives were dead, though...Best not tell him... "Well...how about, uh, lunch?" Ryuko asked.

Satsuki nodded, still disturbed by the revelation. To Ryuko's surprise, she grabbed Harry's hand and lead him to the kitchen. "I shall prepare the meal..." She said simply. She set Harry on the counter, patted his head, and began preparing Croquettes.

Ryuko smirked. "Always with the Japanese dishes, huh sis?"

"Shush, I've always enjoyed them. And I get the feeling this little one might like it too." she said, smirking at him. Harry gave a small smile back. He liked the two other women...But he still did wonder when Miss Nui was going to come back for him... Harry noticed a wide assortment of unclean dishes and he slid down, off the counter, then grabbed a chair. He pulled it over and tried to do the dishes to be nice. Ryuko blinked, and Satsuki frowned. "Oh no, no, no, that won't do." She said, chiding him gently.

"I-I wanna help...though..." He protested as Satsuki picked him up and placed him back on the counter.

"No, we don't want you slipping off the chair, or breaking a plate and getting cut. You just stay right here until the food is done."

Harry pouted slightly, but nodded in defeat, showing he understood. "Otherwise we'd get our heads cut off..." Ryuko said, saying the truth.

"Oh, Ryuko, she's not THAT violent." Satsuki scolded. "You know she only attacks truly horrible people."

"Like mother..." Ryuko said, giving an example as to what she killed. That was the reason Satsuki was here after all...

Satsuki shuddered in response. "I AM grateful to her for that..."

Harry was dreadfully confused. "K-Kill? She killed...your mama?"

Satsuki sweatdropped. "Um...Different...person...?" She tried. "But...It's okay...My mother was a very bad person...She hurt lots of innocent people, myself included...If she was still alive, more people would be suffering..."

"I-I don't like it when people die... Does that mean she killed my uncle and aunt too?!" Satsuki and Ryuko grimaced. Oh boy...How were they going to calm him down from this?!

Ryuko, luckily, got an idea. "Okay, kid...That girl? She does some pretty rotten stuff to people...But it's because they're doing stuff that makes them deserve it. If she doesn't kill them, they're probably gonna kill even more people, and not get caught for it. So, which do you think is better off dead...Someone who kills and hurts people just because they feel like it, or a whole bunch of innocent victims that didn't even do anything to deserve being killed?"

Harry thought about it, before answering, "t-the people who hurt others..."

"It is a sad fact, but it is true. While the law may not entirely agree with it, they do have a grudging respect and understanding for her. You see, Harry... When she rescued me from my mother...Nui revealed to me that she had a very tragic reasoning for her actions..." Harry looked at Satsuki, and Ryuko was interested as well. The black-haired woman sighed deeply. "Nui was once an ordinary girl, albeit slightly eccentric, and EXTREMELY outgoing. However, one day, in high school, she was...abducted by a man. This man used to belong to the government, a scientist... He loved to perform various experiments. However, the rest of the government found his experiments cruel and inhumane. Therefore, they stripped him of his position and sent him on his way. However, the man still wasn't satisfied. He would kidnap innocent people from the streets...Men, women, children...It didn't matter to him, as long as he got to work on his experiments... But no matter how hard he tried, the experiment he wanted so much to complete ended in failure, and killed his victims in the process. Until one fateful day, when he got ahold of Nui... The experiment was a resounding success. You see, he had wanted to create an invincible super soldier. A soldier capable of regeneration. A soldier that could die only of old age. To do so, he was attempting to fuse threads with people, thus allowing the body parts to reattach or grow back. It was a success, as I said. Nui was turned into the ultimate warrior, fused with life threads specially patented by the man, as well as having knowledge of sword and gunplay forced into her brain. However, ultimately, it ruined her mind. Nui went...well...crazy. She began to see what she describes as 'beyond the fourth wall'. She is not all there, Harry. When she found out she was only the first of many, she was horrified to find that others had died in the attempts to complete this experiment. But it wasn't until the scientist revealed that his first victim had been a five year old girl innocently playing in the park with her dolls that Nui snapped. Enraged, Nui broke her way out of her restraints. She killed her kidnapper, for the sake of the little girl, as well as all of the others who's lives the man had taken, as violently and painfully as she could. When she finished, she prayed for the deceased to rest in peace. Then, she made a decision...She would not allow criminals such as that man to roam free. She made it her solemn duty to bring the worst criminals to justice...using lethal force."

Harry's eyes were wide. His mouth was dropped open. He didn't know how to respond..

Ryuko chuckled and put her elbow on his shoulder gently. "That's a pretty good story. I might have more respect for the chick now...Don't sweat it, kid. That girl's a HUGE softy if you're not...well, pure evil or anything. One time, a couple Christmases ago I think, a guy went to a preschool with a gun and took the teacher and students hostage. Then Nui showed up in a stupid looking santa costume and pretty soon everyone was singing Christmas carols...including the guy who was planning the hostage situation in the first place. Turned out he was just some poor desperate sap down on his luck and really needed some money, and wasn't really planning to hurt anyone there, he was just bluffing so the police would give him money. Nui came in with her dorky Santa outfit and a bag of her own money that she gave him. I swear, I don't know how she does it but it's like she has a sixth sense for scoping out the good in people.

"S-So...Miss Nui is really nice?" Harry asked, wanting clarification.

"The nicest person I know." Satsuki told him, rubbing his head. "And I am POSITIVE she truly cares for you. Do not be frightened of her." Harry nodded, and in a surprise move, hugged Satsuki's leg. "Oh my!" The raven-haired girl exclaimed.

Harry stopped and stepped away, freaking out that he'd done something wrong. "S-Sorry! I-I thought that..."

Satsuki simply chuckled in response. "Now, now, you've done nothing wrong."

"I-I didn't..?"

"No, of course not." Satsuki chided, kneeling down in front of him and hugging him back. Her time with her real family had softened her up a bit. Harry smiled. She was holding him like Miss Nui! ...How WAS Miss Nui...? Would she be back soon? Her kisses and cuddles were still his favourite.

*Meanwhile*

Nui looked at the time, seeing that she was three hours away from Harry's pick up time. She was currently frosting a batch of cupcakes, attempting to make it look good. She had successfully delivered three orders in a row without any mishap! It was not gonna last, but it was at least an achievement. She hummed happily and skipped over to the counter, dinging a bell and waiting for the customer to come and get them. Yes! Another successful delivery! She was on a roll! Your move, Stevie! Unfortunately for her, she grew a little overconfident. With a giggle, she turned and skipped away from the counter...Only to let out a yelp of surprise when she slipped on the watery puddle waiting for her. She slid over to the shelf full of banana cream pies...

With a combination of a SMASH and a SPLAT, the entire shelf and all of its contents rained down on her, coating her entirely in a pile of banana cream. The massive blob of cream slowly rose, then appeared to stand, revealing the blonde had essentially become a huge dollop of banana cream. Her one visible eye opened from under the massive blob of cream. This was a good one! She hoped people saw it, because it would really please the more faithful customers! Thankfully, the laughter and applause from the customers confirmed that they HAD in fact seen it. Some of the men were actually blushing, oddly enough. Muttering how pervy they were, Nui grabbed a towel. She wiped herself down, top to bottom before returning to work. Not before giving her customers a little wave and giggle. Thankfully she was a wiz in the kitchen, able to make tons of food in mere minutes, so replacing the pies she had ruined would be a piece of cake!

"That's not even a clever pun, writer..." she mumbled, whisking up another batch of cupcakes and pies. She had completely denounced the laws of physics to put them together, as they were done within the span of five minutes, and there was enough to feed an army! She happily set them on the counter, allowing their fluffy, warm and fluffy goodness to provide brilliance to the customers. Giggling, she checked her wallet. Wow, she had gotten a lot of tips! Maybe she'd get the little boy a present on her way to pick him up! Yes, that'd do nicely! Like maybe a little teddy? Because he was a teddy! Uh oh... "I don't even have his name yet!" she facepalmed. "Boy am I STUPID!" She muttered, pouting. She'd ask him first thing, as soon as she picked him up. Another three hours...yeah she couldn't wait... And when she got impatient, her tendency to trip increased ten fold...Oh, this was gonna be a LONG three hours...

*meanwhile*

Harry. Satsuki and Ryuko were all sitting around the table, nomming down on Satsuki's delicious Crouqettes.

Ryuko chuckled. "This is some good stuff, sis."

"I-I like it..." Harry said, happily digging into the Japanese dish. Satsuki smirked and raised her head high in pride. "but, it's a little dry, and you added too much salt..." Harry critiqued, having made this dish before when the Dursley's were feeling about eating something foreign.

Satsuki gained a comedically shocked expression on her face, and Ryuko laughed hysterically. "This kid just TOLD you, sis!"

"I...I was just giving some advice..." Harry replied softly.

Satsuki regained her composure, then patted his head. "Well then thank you dear, I'll definitely keep that in mind." Harry smiled softly, happy he could be of assistance. Miss Satsuki and Ryuko were such nice people...he still really wanted snuggles from Miss Nui though...

Meanwhile, at the bakery, Nui was down to two hours left before she could go home. She was slipping all over the place, hitting her head, stubbing her toe, tripping on water so that she fell into a customers table...ugh... The blonde giggled to herself as she went back to the kitchen. She was so clumsy today! Stevie just HAD to be in the room though, cleaning the equipment. "Hey Miss Nui! I waxed the floors!"

Nui tilted her head and smiled. "Goodie! More stuff to slip on! More tips for us, Stevie!"

"Yaaaaaaay!" They both cheered.

And then...she flew forward and crashed into a refrigerator. Said refrigerator then proceeded to tip over and fall on top of her. Stevie grinned and put the fridge back up to reveal Nui flattened to the ground like a pancake, eyes replaced with swirls, still with the same old smile on her face. "hey stevie...how's things? hehehe..." she said, delirious.

"Oh, things are awesome for me, Nui!" Stevie said happily. "I was hanging out with my friends Ian and Anthony, and they only told me to f*** off 100 times! That's the least times they've ever said it to me in one day!"

"good for you stevie..." she replied, still delirious.

"Yep, super duper good!"

"I gotta stop being a pancake soon~..." Nui sang, still dizzy. "I don't wanna be a flat girl~..." And with a *POP* she flew back into the air and reinflated, coming back to normal. Nui shook her head wildly, having regained her bearings, and giggled. "Did they see that?" Sadly, no, the kitchen had been closed off to the public and no one had seen it fall. She sighed, standing in front of the fridge and nodding at Stevie. "Throw it down again..."

*Meanwhile*

The trio of new friends had taken to playing a game of hide and seek, and Harry was dominating... "Again?! Why are you so good at this game?" Ryuko exclaimed as Harry found her once more.

"um...i-it's all the places I would hide...w-when Uncle Vernon..." he admitted.

"Okay!" Ryuko exclaimed hurriedly. "Now it's your turn to hide, no need to go into that!"

Harry nodded, and Satsuki patted Ryuko's back. "Nice save."

After counting to thirty, Ryuko and Satsuki set out to looking around for Harry. Thirty Minutes later, they hadn't seen a trace of him... Growing frustrated, they sighed heavily and surrendered, "Harry, we give up, come on out!" Ryuko called, her voice echoing. Suddenly, a little hand touched her leg and Ryuko jumped, looking down to see Harry, who'd apparently been sitting in the dirty laundry pile.

Satsuki grimaced. "Harry, why on Earth would you hide in such a foul place?" Ryuko smirked.

"Not everyone's a germaphobe like you, sis. Harry you're VERY good at this...i'm not even gonna ask how you got these skills.." Ryuko muttered to herself.

"Yes, when I was your age I was abysmal at this game..." Satsuki agreed. "Nonon ALWAYS found me..."

"Um...how old are you anyway? You look like a two year old." Ryuko commented.

"I'm five." Harry replied softly.

Ryuko and Satsuki looked between one another awkwardly. Geez this had to have been a rough life for this kid... Satsuki knelt down and hugged him. "I'm sorry..." Harry smiled and hugged back. Maybe he should talk to Miss Nui about his suffering more...It was oddly therapeutic... When was she picking him up, anyway?

Meanwhile...

"One more hour~!" Nui sang happily.

She had more cupcakes than she knew what to do with! And she had to carry all of them out to the front at once! Good thing she was so good at making physics her bitch, or else carrying all of these boxes would be impossible! She lifted all of them with one hand, teetering back and forth as she moved through the door. "Okay, everyone, I have the cupcakes you all ord-DEEEERED!" She expected nothing less than to slip on some water... The boxes all flew into the air, and opened up. A huge rain of cupcakes rained down on top of her. A loud chorus of Splats followed, along with Laughter. An eye opened from the pile of cupcakes, and then closed happily, clearly the woman attached was smiling. 'Maybe Stevie and I should be clowns in the circus!' She thought. 'Ehhh, no, I want to keep baking!" she thoguht, dancing out of the cupcakes and returning to baking. She giggled happily and licked some frosting off of her finger. "Mmm. Yummy." The pervs from before began blushing again... She was NOT interested! She turned to them with a dangerous aura flashing around her, despite her cheerful appearance. "You boys aren't gonna TRY anything, RIGHT?"

"N-No way Nui!"

"Yeah, um, no..."

"GO OUT WITH ME!"

"Nope!" Nui replied to the man who asked her out cheerfully. "I'm not looking for a date! Sooorryyy~!"

"But what if-" Nui shot him another dangerous smile.

"No date for you, perv boy~!" She sang with a wink and a cheerful wave.

The man left soon after and Nui felt a beep come from a timer she had set. FOUR O CLOCK! "Yay! Now time to cuddle with...wait a minute...Oh, DUUUUH! I can find out his name SO easily! Let's see...I'm gonna read some of the parts where he's with Ryuko and Satsuki...Harry? Yaaay! I'm coming, Harry!~" She said cheerfully, skipping for the door...only to slip on some more water and fall headfirst into a gunk filled dumpster. "Maybe wash myself off first..."

*later*

After picking up a teddy bear, she skipped to the Matoi residence and knocked on the door. "Ryuko!~ I'm here for my Harry~!" She called out cheerfully. Ryuko swung open the door with a dark gaze, while Harry leapt from Satsuki's lap and towards Nui, happily being picked up by her with an audible cooing and cuddling. "Yaaay, my little cuddlemuffin!" Nui cheered, twirling him around playfully.

"What kind of person leaves a kid without asking?!" Ryuko demanded. She liked Harry and all, but come on...

Nui giggled. "Aw, don't be a sourpuss, Ryuko! I was late for work, and you're just such a nice person, I KNEW you'd let him in! I mean, look at this sweet widdle face! Who WOULDN'T let him in?"

Ryuko crossed her arms. "Whatever..."

Satsuki stepped in to bid Harry farewell. "Come back any time! He's so nice to have around." She said, hugging Harry. Ryuko settled for patting his head.

"Later, short stack." She said with a smirk.

Harry blushed and waved, resting on Nui's chest and cuddling his bear. That's when it fully clicked: She had gotten him a bear! "Y-you got me a p-present..?" He asked, surprised.

Nui giggled. "Uh-huh! A teddy for the cuddly little teddy!" Harry reared up and hugged Miss Nui giggled and kissed his cheek. "So how was your day?"

"Miss Ryuko and Miss Satsuki are really nice! They played with me!" He responded happily, momentarily losing his stutter.

Nui giggled. "Did they really? I didn't think they'd ever play with anyone!"

Ryuko rolled her eyes and Satsuki smirked. "Heh, of course we did!"

Nui giggled. "Thanks for watching the little teddy for me!"

"Yeah yeah, no problem...bring him by, y'know...whenever.." Ryuko told Nui, blushing madly.

Nui tilted her head and giggled. "Aw, thanks, Ryuko, you big softie!"

"I am not a softie!" She retaliated, her arms crossed and her blush growing tenfold.

"Oh yes you are~!" Nui sang. "Bye bye~!"

"Yeah, bye." Ryuko said, sort of happily, whereas Satsuki grinned, waving to them with a friendly outlook.

Nui giggled and skipped away. "Good news, Harry~! It's Friday, so that means tomorrow and the day after is my day off!"

"S-So we get to play...?" He asked, hyped. Nui grinned, cartoony rainbow effects following her move.

"We can play with anything!" She kissed his head and nuzzled his cheek. Harry blushed, eating up the attention. She was just so...so nice! And she fought bad people to protect good people! She was like...like the world's guardian angel! Miss Nui was the best person to ever exist ever! Harry dove in, cuddling up to Nui and breathing in her scent. She smelled like cake... Nui giggled and tilted her head. "Now, let me tell you all about my day!" After half an hour of talking, Nui came to, "And then the cakes just fell, right out of the box and splattered all over me!" Harry was giggling up a storm. His caretaker was funny. She returned to her story and Harry watched from the counter, cuddling his bear. He was smiling hugely. "Then all day, all I could think about was coming home to you!" Nui finished. She giggled. "I wanted to snuggle my teddy!" Harry blushed and hid in the Teddy bear, causing Nui to smile and hug him again. "So what should we have for supper? I'm thinking I'll order pizza, cause I'm kinda tired from all that tripping."

"Pizza a-always smelled nice..." Harry commented.

Nui smiled and patted his head. "It tastes even better~! I'll order it riiiight away!" Harry smiled and Nui ordered simple pepperoni before twirling back to Harry and settling in on the couch next to him.

"So...I have a special friend coming over today."

"Really...? Who is it...?" Harry asked.

"Her name is...THE TICKLE MONSTER!"

And with that she grabbed him and began tickling him everywhere. He laughed hysterically. "N-No! Hahaha! Not the tickle monster!"

He laughed hysterically for several minutes, trying to avoid tickles. "You can't get away from the tickles, sweetie!" Nui let out an evil laugh and continued to tickle him.

"No! Tickles! Hahaha!"

Oh his laughter was joy...absolute joy... Finally, she ended the nonstop tickling and giggled with a tilted head. "The tickle monster has to go home now."

"yay..." a red faced, panting Harry mumbled. Nui picked him up and rubbed his back, sitting back on the couch in her comfortable flat.

She cradled him like a baby, holding him against her chest. "Who's my little cuddley wuddley, teensy weensy, baby boy?" she cooed, nuzzling him. Harry blushed profusely and let out a small squeak. "C'mon baby, I know you know it! Just say it.." she coaxed, suddenly getting...

"Me!" he squeaked.

Nui giggled. "Bingo!" She gently squeezed his nose. "Hooonk!" Harry giggled once more and Harry grabbed him, holding him close to her bosom and rocking him cheerfully. She then began to sing a peppy, upbeat song to make him happy. Harry giggled at the song, but they were interrupted by a Door bell ringing... "Oooh, suppertime!" Nui cheered.

She set Harry on her hip and sashayed to the front door and pulled it open, revealing a pizza girl with a box. "Hiya, Nui!" The girl with short brown hair said cheerfully. "I haven't seen you since we graduated! Oooooh, you had a cute little baby! What's his name? Can I hold him? Who's the lucky guy?"

"Oh, Mako-Chan! So good to see you!" Nui grinned, flashing a peace sign.

"I DO have a little boy now!" She said happily. "His name is Harry!"

"Aww hi!" She grinned. Harry blushed and shyly hid in Nui.

Nui giggled and accepted their pizza. "Thanks, Mako~!"

"Can I hold him? Please?" Mako asked, hyped. He was so cute!

"Don't you have to go back to work?" Nui asked.

"You're my last fare actually!" Mako grinned, happily at this turn of events.

"Okey dokey! Come on in!" Nui cheered.

Mako entered behind Nui and looked around the crazily decorated flat. "Lot's of pink and cupcake smells..." Mako grinned. "Oooh, are you a baker, Nui?"

"The best around!" Nui grinned. "And our bakery even has a special show every day!"

"Maybe I'll come by sometime!" Mako suggested. "Where's the bakery?"

"Just down the street, on the corner!" Nui replied cheerfully.

"I'll make sure to bring some friends too!" Mako said happily. "Ooh, maybe I'll bring Ryuko!" She gasped. "Oh my gosh, I just remembered I said I was gonna visit her today!"

"She's being a big softie lately! Cuddling my Harry..." Nui commented, feeding him Pizza.

"Um..Actually...Miss Satsuki hugged me...Not Miss Ryuko. She was still nice though..."

"Oh well She still loves you, so softy!" She Sang.

Mako giggled. "I should go, I guess... But..." Mako made a pouty face at Nui.

"You want to hold Harry don't you?" Nui deadpanned.

"Just for a minute?" Mako squeaked.

Nui looked at Harry, who didn't look all that into it...he liked Nui, her snuggles were the best. "Just for one minute, sweetie!~" Nui sang.

"Um...o-okay..." He agreed, being handed to Mako quite suddenly.

He flinched at the tight hug. "Oh my goodness, you're just so...kawaii! So Nui, where's his daddy?" Mako asked.

Nui giggled. "Oh, it's just me!"

"So you...adopted him?" She questioned again, still confused.

"I sure did!" Nui giggled. "I snatched him right away from bad people who kept hurting him!"

"Oh...those monsters! Who would do something like that?!" Mako demanded.

Nui smirked. "Oh, they won't be hurting AAAAANYONE else."

Mako was confused for a moment, before she grinned as she realised her words meaning "Oooooh, you beat them up!"

"Well...uh...Harry's here." She said, not wanting to taint his innocence. "But yeah, I taught them a thing or two." She giggled.

Mako winked, and Nui winked back before Mako had to go. "Oh darn it, look at the time! I have to get going!"

Pouting, she handed the little boy back to his caregiver. Harry eagerly dove into Nui, getting snuggled once more. "Snuggle! Snuggle snuggle snuggle!" Nui said playfully, holding him close. Harry giggled and after Mako left, Nui lead him to the bathroom. He smelled! "Now it's time for that bath I promised you last night!" She strutted to the bathroom, snuggling Harry tightly. Harry was eating up her cuddles with a massive smile. And when he was stripped and set in the tub, he felt cold without those cuddles... Nui started running the bath water and grabbed a cup. She placed him in the tub and cheerfully filled the cup with water, humming all the while. "And we're gonna get you ALL squeaky clean before bedtime!" She sang, pouring the cup on him and wetting him down. "You're so dirty...You need to be clean!" She grabbed hold of some shampo and poured some onto her hand, beggining to scrub his head and hair Squeaky clean. Then, she found an old rubber ducky. She held it up to Harry and squeaked it with a giggle. "Rubber ducky, you're the one~! You make bathtime lots of fun~!" Harry clapped his hands and hugged it tightly, squeaking it again. Nui giggled. "Rubber ducky's squeaky, isn't he?"

"Squeaky!" He cheered, squeezing it again. As the two relaxed, enjoying the company, some soap slipped down into Harry's eyes.

He let out a soft groan, but he was used to pain, so it didn't bother him TOO much. However, it DID bother Nui. IMMENSELY. "Uh oh, soapy soap! Uh..you going to cry or anything..? don't kids cry when this happens?" she asked, scratching her head and rinsing his head at the same time.

"I'm...I'm used to pain..." Harry admitted.

Nui awwed and hugged him, kissing his head then "Ugh" ing as the soap got in her mouth. "Let's get the soap out of your eyes though, kay? It still hurts you, and that's not good at all!" Harry nodded, and she rinsed out his eyes quickly. He bliked ot the water and smiled. Miss Nui was an angel.. He wanted another hug...But he was all wet. Nui dried him up, then threw her old shirt over him like a dress to keep him covered. "There, nice and toasty warm! You need clothes though..." Harry was busy smelling the shirt and enjoying the feel of her clothes. So soft! Then the experience was made better when he was scooped up and cuddled! "Ohh you! You love Miss Nui don't you?~" She teased, tickling him.

Harry giggled. "Yes!" He exclaimed happily.

Nui gasped, since she was only teasing him before, then she kissed his face relentlessly in joy. There was a rapidfire chorus of "Mwah". And loud giggling. After some more playtime, Nui cleaned off Harry's face and took him to bed. They both didn't want to in particular, but they were tired... Nui tucked him in and slipped in next to him, wrapping her arms around him tightly. "We can play all day tomorrow!" She said cheerfully. Then she kissed his nose. "Mwah!" Harry smiled sleepily, and snuggled up to her Bosom. Nui rocked him back and forth, kissing his head, with more Mwahs. It didn't take long for him to fall fast asleep in her arms. Nui hummed more and more, "Mwah"-ing over and over. She giggled and tucked him into bed. "Good night Harry! I'll see you tomorrow...love you..." she whispered to him before falling asleep himself.


End file.
